LOS ELECTROPATAS
by paoCVR123456
Summary: Bella va a Forcks a buscar paz pero que pasaría si ella no fuera humana si no una Electropata una especie mu poderosa. como reaccionara cuando se encuentra con lo Cullen y se entere que son vampiros y que son vegetarianos entren y lean es mi primera historia una oportunidad :D
1. el comienzo

Los electropatas

Prefacio

Yo estaba hay con el control de mi energía mas fuerte que nunca ya que si no lo hacia mataría a mi amado Edward.

La circunstancia estaba más difícil que nunca. No se me había permitido hablar sobre mi verdadera identidad en mi consejo era mas la democracia. Y se me fue negada mi petición.

Tenía que aparentar algo que no era más, que nunca en mi existencia puesto que la vida de él dependía de ella.

Y hay estaba imposibilitada con el control y el dolor físico más grande que había sentido pero tenía el corazón lleno de amor como hace mucho tiempo no lo había tenido.

Todo esto pasaba en mi mente mientras Edward peleaba con el cazador por mí.


	2. el principio

Mi nombres es Isabela Marie de Wendsor-Mowes-Leron. Ese es mi verdadero apellido claro que no lo puedo utilizar así que mi apellido actual es Mendoza de Luque Gavidia.

Decidí mudarme a Forcks ya que necesito un poco de paz y también de superar mis miedos. Por lo general no busco lugares en donde suele nevar porque me traían malos recuerdos ni por donde hay demasiado calor ya que este no es de mi completo agrado.

Haaa mi amigo Sebastián mas que mi amigo mi hermano, compañero y aliado, a él no le gustaban los mismos lugares como a mi él prefería la ciudad la aventura fiestas lo contario a mi, por eso el decidió no ir con migo. Era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que me alejaba de el, siempre él estaba con migo ha donde yo fuera pero esta vez el decidió ir a dar una vuelta por todo el mundo.

Al parecer a él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de alejarse de mi pero él dijo que era lo suficiente mente grade para intentar hacer algo sin estas debajo de mis faldas.

Cada 10,20 o 30 años cambiaba de vida de historia de un supuesto pasado y ya habían pasado 20 años y creí que era hora de iniciar de nuevo.

Mi historia no era la más feliz del mundo.

Yo no era humana ni licántropo, sirena, mujer lobo, y mucho menos un vampiro aun que era muy parecida de alguna manera no lo era. Ni tampoco otro tipo de criatura parecida

Mi especie como yo decidí llamarla los ELECTROPATAS yo según se la que inicio con esta especie como todo tiene un origen y el mío comenzó hace 600 años atrás en tiempo de cruzadas un vampiro me mordió pero no ocurrió lo que esperaba al contrario me convertí mas fuerte ya que controlo todo lo que sea energía, el problema es que intente quitarme la vida pero todo tenía energía mientras haya energía yo no moriría todos tenía una solución incluso los vampiros la tenia no eran totalmente inmortales como nosotros.

En mi especia solo hay 3 en el mundo y no somos iguales yo encontré a los 2 una hembra y un macho la hembra la encontré desarrollada con una edad de 150 años no tienen las misma habilidades que yo ella es más débil y tarda más en recuperarse ella según veo solo tiene 2 dones el primero es levitar la energía y el segundo es no envejecer tanto yo con ella cuyo nombre es Ana no me llevo ya que ella me tiene envidia por mis innumerables dones ella no es total mente inmortal podría morir si ella me pidiera el favor.

Yo en lo personal creo que es una tontería ya que yo la envidio a ella por ese hecho que no es total mente inmortal

El macho quien es mi mejor amigo es Sebastián y yo con cariño le digo Sebas el. yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe sus dones eran vario pero no comparado con los míos además de ser la más vieja.

Comienzo de una vida

El viajar para mi no era ningún problema ya que contaba con un avión privado muy bien equipado

-bella te extrañar mucho me decía Sebas mientras me ayudaba a pasar mis incontables maletas-

-yo también te extrañare mucho y lo sabes le decía mientras pasaba las maletas a la señorita

Caminamos en silencio para ir a el chequeo y Lugo me decía

-bella ya se que odia la nieve y todo lo que es bosque se lo que te ocurre cuando pasa mucho tiempo en un lugar así. Me dijo con el rostro preocupado.

-estaré bien le prometí ya sabes a pasado 600 años ya es justo que lo supere

-que te hace pensar que hay lo superaras me dijo levantando la ceja y con un todo algo sarcástico

-bueno no lo se ese lugar me suena perfecto y además si no lo intento nunca lo sabré no es así le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro haciendo lo ligeramente para atrás

-en una sonrisa algo melancólica me dijo solo prométeme llamarme constante mente y cada vez que sienta que algo va mal te llamare prométeme que lo contestaras si?

-claro que lo hare le dije en una gran sonrisa

-el me miro un rato diciéndome te caeré cuando menos te lo esperes y haciendo una gran sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes

-y yo estar feliz de recibirte inesperadamente le dije respondiendo su sonrisa

Él me quería como mas que una amiga él me amaba pero por alguna razón no lo podía corresponder no es que el me lo dijera esa solo que podía leer mentes y yo ya lo sabia.

Un tiempo lo quise como un hijo ya que cuando lo encontré tenía apenas 14 años pero luego creció y empecé a verlo como amigo y un tipo admito como algo más pero no pasamos de eso.

Él no era feo en lo absoluto éramos muy parecidos a los vampiros ya que creo que cuando nos mordieron nos quedo algo de ellos el siempre vestía a la moda ya que era pobre cuando era humano y no le gustaba recordar ese tiempo su pelo es rizado color castaño claro cuyos risos caen de forma perfecta y despeinada ala vez como que hubieran sido perfectamente colocados hay,

Su cara es casi perfecta y pálida como la de un vampiro pero a nosotros si nos corría la sangre por la maguillas, sus ojos son de un azul intenso.

-él me dijo q sais que je t'aime crazy girl s'il vous plaît prendre soin et des me répondre si (sabes q te quiero niña loca por favor cuídate y contéstame si)

-yo le respondí Je t'aime trop tôt, nous voyons(yo tambien te quiero no vemos pronto)

Luego me dio un gran y fuerte abrazo y yo se lo correspondí demediado le dije no gastes tan fuerte mi dinero y le dije adió me voltio y me fui.

Mi avión saldría muy rápido así que entre a la sala de espera.

Yo físicamente era delgada muy delgada me gusta vestir bien el problema que teníamos no era por vanidad que no repetíamos ropa si no porque se desgastaba a causa de que atraíamos su energía de tal manera que una puesta y al día siguiente aparentaba ropa de hace 5 años que me la ponía todos los días mi rostro era al igual que el de Sebas muy pálida mis ojos son de color chocolate y mi cabello de color castaño. Ondulado


	3. la instlacion

El viaje fue algo largo tardo aproximadamente 15 horas pero al fin llegue a Seattle

Ese día no vestía tan elegante como acostumbraba llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero de color celeste obscuro, una blusa de manga la blusa era muy suave y acogedora era de color azul marino,

Tenia puesta un saco de color beis que me llega hasta la parte inferior de la cadera este tenía muchos botones por toda la orilla de color café, era muy elegante, también una mascada de color azul obscuro con lunares beis, y unas botas de tacón corrido de color beis esta tenia correas no era muy alta me llega hasta los tobillos y tenía algo de forma de tenis pero no tan definido.

Cuando baje del avión me esteba esperando ya mi auto y me informaron que el camión de mudanza ya le estaban colocando las maletas que aborde para el avión cuando empecé a bajar de las escaleras había un gran sol así que me coloque mis lentes obscuros y baje una pequeña maleta de color caqui con migo uno de los pilotos me ayudo y yo le agradecí amablemente se me acerco un joven de pelo negro y me entrego las llaves diciéndome

-aquí tiene sus llaves señorita Mendoza con un tono muy amable y una gran sonrisa

yo para poder leer las mentes tengo que ver a la persona a los ojos y como conectarme a la mente lo cual me agradaba no me gustaría saber lo que piensan algunas personas todo el tiempo pero mi don es algo más potente que el de los otros ya que yo pudo oír lo que los pensamientos de las personas no importa la distancia puede estar en otra ciudad y pudo oír los pensamientos de quien estoy conectada .

Él pensaba pero que hermosa y rica seguro hija de papi con millones solo hace falta ver el auto será que tengo una oportunidad no no lo creo

-le agradecí y me monte en mi auto pero lo mire a los ojos para desconectarme de su mente y le sonreí él se quedó con la boca abierta y una sonrisa si éramos muy hermoso como un vampiro eso era un ventaja de alguna manera pero también era muy incomodo :/

Mi auto era un Mercedes Benz SL63 AMG 2013

Me grito el joven que ya estaba listo el camión de mudanzas y que ya sabía el camino hacia mi casa le agradecí y acelere mas d lo necesario a unos 90 y luego acelere mas este auto era deportivo así que por mi aceleraba a toda máquina pero no era correcto.

El paisaje que me daba paso era muy hermoso yo estaba llegando a mediados de otoño así que las hojas estaban de un color dorado muy hermoso que le daban al día un tono amarillento, ala velocidad que iba pasaba levantando todas las hojas que algunas entraban a mi auto que era descapotable esto me hacía sentir bien era como si me desprendiera de todas mis penas me di cuenta que ya estaba llegando a Forcks ya que empastaba a ver las grandes montañas y los bosques más espesos y por todos lados había verde y incluso se veía al aire tenía un tono verdoso el solo se desvaneció al poco tiempo llegue a mi casa que se encontraba lejos de la ciudad.

Me gustaba vivir lejos de todos y todo. Me daba privacidad que en mi caso era muy necesaria.

Cuando llegue hay estaban todos los camiones de mudanza y todos mis carros que eran muchos todos de distintos colores formas y marcas variadas

Uno de los señores se me acerco para preguntarme si necesitaba algo más le dije que no y luego empezaron ingresar todas la cosas dentro de la casa luego que terminaron se despidieron y me dejaron toda la casa está llena de cajas y cosas empacadas con platico.

Mi casa era demasiado grande para una solo persona cómodamente podía vivir hasta 5 personas pero a mi me gustaba el especio y lo moderno yo misma había diseñado la casa

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo así que encendí todas las luces para sentirla acogedora

Esta tenía muchas ventanas ya que me gustaba la luz natural mi cuarto era el principal enorme casi ocupaba todo el segundo nivel y este tenía una cortinas gigantes de madera para tener privacidad mi casa está a las afueras de la ciudad como a unos 30 min por lo que estaba metida en un camino no se miraba con facilidad.

Tenía una gran patio delantero y uno aún más grande delantero.

Luego de haber metido mis autos en el garaje, el cual era casi del tamaño de la casa.

Me puse la única ropa de casa que tenía por ahora que son unos pantalones de lona gastados de color celeste despintado y flojos un top y una blusa de cuadros encima un par de tenis de color rojos al igual que la blusa de cuadros.

Me iba a ser fácil acomodar, mi casa ya que uno de mis dones era levitar la energía, de inmediato con mi mente levante todos las cosas que estaban empacados en plástico como mi cama, los sillones y demás y los desenvolví luego hice una bola gigante y la saque de la casa luego levite todas las cajas haciendo que quedaran en fila también las saque ya que primero colocaría los muebles.

Los acomode rápidamente luego levite todas las cajas y las repartí en sus respectivas habitaciones lo más importante ahora era acomodar mi aviación para descansar más rápido ya que me esperaba un día intenso para ir a la escuela y así que me que aparecí en mi cuarto otro de mis dones era aparecer en donde yo quería, solo pensaba donde quería estar y hay aparecía, cuando lo hacía era como convertirme en un tipo de estala de color azul.

En mi aviación había un motón d cajas y mis maletas yo ya había colocado los muebles en toda la casa pero lo que ordenaría primero completamente era mi habitación así tendría un buen lugar para idear una historia de lo que era mi vida y de lo que se supone que era mi paso,

Empecé con la caja donde estaban mis cosas personales como mi jabón samphoo etc.

Las coloque en un 1min luego coloque todos los cuadro y detalles y para finalizar doble y acomode toda mi ropa y zapatos y luego coloque la ropa de cama,

El aspecto de mi habitación era hogareño y con mucha luz me parecía adecuado no era ni muy moderno ni muy antiguo

Decidí aprovechar un balcón que havia en mi abitacion justo en la entrada y decidí colocar una mesa y sillas para dar un toque, también puse un juego de sillones de colores muy cálidos y una tv algo escondida hay también había mandado a instalar una chimenea por los días fríos de Forcks la cual aparentaba rusticidad pero en realidad era eléctrica.

Luego se miraba una puerta de madera con varia pequeñas ventanitas y ahí se encontraba mi cama la cual era grande y tiene una butaca, y al fondo un escritorio y una esquina con un sillón del mismo color. Arriba de mi cama dos bellos cuadros un poco más haya se encontraba un cuarto del tamaño casi de la cocina en donde se encontraba todos mi zapatos y ropa muy bien acomodados

Luego de haberlo acomodado todo me senté en mi cama y me puse a pensar un historia para dar a mis compañeros, pero me había dispuesto a perder mis malos recuerdos así que intentaría ser lo más honesta que fuese posible

Finalmente decidí que la historia que tenía en mente era la correcta ya que tenía en mis papeles la edad de 17 años por lo cual debía de tener un adulto responsable a mi cargo.

La historia seria esta:

Mi madre y mis hermano junto con mi novio murieron hace 2 años en un accidente de auto, en el cual por un inconveniente no fui y mi padre por el trabajo tampoco estuvo hay de alguna manera me sentía culpable del accidente.

Luego del incidente mi padre cambio por lo cual no me llevaba mucho con él y por eso decidí vivir lejos de el

Mi padre es millonario y muy pero muy trabajador y accesible por lo cual me dejo venir a focks sola

Era una buena historia y se parecía a mi verdadera historia.

Compuse mi ropa y mochila para el día siguiente luego me fui a dormir.


	4. Nota de aviso :D información de fechas

Hola

Primero que nada gracias por leer mi historia y darle una oportunidad de verdad gracias :D XD

Solo quería avisar de que intentare subir 4 capítulos a la semana mínim peor lo intentare.

Ahora estoy en exámenes así que subiré el próximo capítulo jueves, viernes, sábado x uno de esos días lo subo porque término exámenes :D

Ok gracias por leer así que es pero que sigan con la historia

Besos


	5. la sorpresa

El gran encuentro

Una pequeña luz que provenía de una de mis ventanas me despertó

El baño aún no estaba total mente arreglado pero al menos estaban mis cosas personales, así que verifique que el calentados estuviera funcionando para mi mala suerte no estaba bien conectado.

Pero tengo otro don controlo lo que sea energía así que puedo armar y construir todo lo que es energía en especial lo que es energía eléctrica, lo compuse en un par de segundos, con mi energía mental, me di una ducha larga y calientita, me coloque mi ropa, esta mañana habrá mucho frio así que me coloque algo abrigador

Ya saben lo que dicen la primera impresión es lo que cuanta, yo siempre me lo tomo muy enserio pero yo recordé que estoy en Forcks, un lugar en el cual la moda no es algo que se dé mucho no es como que este en el mejor instituto de Milán o algo así, mejor no exagerar para no desentonar pero tampoco ser común.

Yo no tengo un gran equilibrio sin duda mi pasado me ayudo, puesto que era un princesa en el tiempo de las cruzadas.

Hagg me dije internamente no me gusta recordar nada que tenga que ver con mi pasado es muy trágico y no me gusta lo que me ocurre cuando lo hago

Cuando yo vivo algo que me recuerde mi pasado se activa involuntaria mente una de mis habilidades, en definitiva una de las que no me hubiera gustado no tener. Yo como que me transporto a ensenas de lo que yo he vivido en especial las de cuando era humana me despego de mi cuerpo, es como estar ahí pero no puedo interferir el problema más grave es que miro todo de cómo un participante. Mi cuerpo no se mueve no cambia en ese momento las otra personas me miran como que entrara en trance es muy incómodo porque algunas escenas me duelen mucho recordar.

Mejor dejar de atormentarme pensé

Asique me coloque un pantalón pachuco de lona de color negro un top negro un abrigo de mangas algo enmangadas el cual me lo abotone para que se miraran los botones negros luego me coloque un abrigo más largo, el abrigo el capuchón es peludo, me puse una zapatos tipo tenis de color azul marino del mismo tono que el abrigo que no tenía pensado quitármelo

Esa mañana no tenía pensado hacerme algo de comer puesto que quería llegar temprano

Yo como Eltropata puedo comer como cualquier humana, pero también puedo extraer la energía de algo hasta convertir el objeto en menos que polvo, pero tengo que controlar me.

Una buena fuente de energía es el mar este me alimente lo suficiente pero no lo tengo tan accesible así que fui al bosque y tome un poco de energía de cada tronco y mucha de la tierra esta también es buena fuente. Por lo general prefiero comer pero para tener la energía suficiente tendría que comer mucho yo solo cocino para entretenerme, porque al final termino extrayendo energía de algo. Tengo que estar bien cargada puesto que si no mi cuerpo extrae sin preguntar y podría destruir cualquier cosa que se me toque y es no era buena idea.

Así que luego de confirmar que mi nivel de energía estaba bien entre a la casa y tome mu mochila, mi mochila es de cuero café claro, con tres dorados adornos muy moderna, elegante y sobre todo cara

Elegí el auto negro, no quiero llamar mucho la atención al alumnado de Forcks, al menos no hoy, el auto es con techo por él frio que hay, era buena idea este era nuevo y se miraba mejor por dentro que por fuera por dentro tiene teléfono, instalado navegador, tv instalada, cámara para ver por atrás y muchas funciones mas

No fue nada difícil encontrar el instituto, tarde unos 36 min en llegar, esa sería una desventaja de vivir lejos definitivamente, pero eso era, así porque de esa manera pensaba mejor en mi mentira y en lo que era mi supuesto pasado y podría de esa manera según yo mis miedos y malos recuerdos .

Decidí aparcarme en donde decía oficina principal y cuando baje fui consciente del frio y me alegre de haber llevado un abrigo más grande, también vi más claro el instituto el cual es muy parecido a una biblioteca antigua o un internado español con las paredes de ladrillos, digamos que el diseño no estaba mal.

Me apresure a entrar y estaba bastante calientito es una oficina pequeña, en la sala de espera hay una sillas plegables y una planta plástica la cual está bastante empolvada también hay algunos diplomas y uno que otro articulo del periódico dando a conocer algunas hazañas de estudiantes de ese instituto en realidad, también se puede divisar un conjunto de papeles que de inmediato pude percatarme que, era mi papelería.

Una señora de pelo algo cano

me dijo si me te puedo ayudar en algo

-heee si gracias le decía mientras me conectaba su mente

ella llevaba un suéter de lana de cómo amarillo despintado que me hacía ver como la reina de belleza, lo cual no era del todo más comodo, ella pensaba haa asique esta es la chica haa me imagine que seria así todo lo dice su apellido mendosa d Luque Gavidia.

Solo hace falta ver su chaqueta debe de costar mi sueldo e un año, luego empezó a darme unos insultos de niña rica y que quería trato especial lo cual no me agrado así que me desconecte de su mente para no seguir oyendo.

Al ver ella que no le respondía porque estaba ocupada oyendo lo que pensaba de mi, me repitió

-y bien q puedo hacer por usted

Yo le dije si soy Isabela Mendoza

Ella: haaa si la esperábamos señorita

me entrego una boleta donde estaba mi horario y me dijo que tuviera un buen primer día pero ella no era de confiar eso era en definitivo

Cuando entre en el aparcamiento habían bastantes estudiantes y medio algo de risa la cara que ponían al ver el coche, al ir pasando me conectaba en las mentes de los que se encontraban en el aparcamiento.

En la mente o de su mayoría decía haag lo Collen presumiendo auto nuevo, o haaa seguro y es el carro de Edward él y sus perfectas calificaciones de inmediato solo me aparque y abrí un poco la puerta sentí los rastros de algunos vampiros y eran no solo 2 como se acostumbraba sino eran 5 eso me dejo algo impactada.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola :D

Lamento si pensaron que era otro capitulo

Bueno a mí me gusta la opinión de mis lectores y digamos que cuando vea a los collen Bella por primera vez es la base de la historia porque depende de cómo , reaccione cuando los vea será la personalidad de Bella en la, historia así que cuénteme como quieren que sea Bella fría, enojona, dulce, extraña, simple, complicada, bipolar etc.

No sé, ustedes díganme.

También otra pregunta quieren pensamientos de Edward u otro punto de vista eso también es importante. Quieren la historia simple, dramática como la desean, quieren a Jacobo muy involucrado o no mucho.

Como les digo su participación es importante para mí.

pero creo que lo más importante es cómo quieren que sea bella hay se basara la historia me gusta saber cómo se sientan con la historia, así que si no les gusta algo o quieren que corrija algo, o quieren ver algo díganmelo soy de mente abierta :D mándenme un mensaje o déjenme un reviews por favor.

Besos y abrazos

Atta. Pao


	7. el primer día de clases

Los vampiros, yo los sentía como enemigos naturales, de echo creo que lo somos, de cierta manera solo que yo ya no los siento así como antes.

Esquer nuestro olor es dulce para ellos yo creo que esto es con el objetivo de atraerlo y extraer la energía de su ponzoña, y al final mueren por la causa de mordernos Ya que no resisten la cantidad de energía que producimos en ese momento.

Hubo un tiempo en el cual yo me dedique a cazarlos, con la esperanza, de así disminuir, el dolor que aun siento y la rabia que sentía hacia ellos, por lo que me, habían echo y en lo que me he convertido.

Pero un día que cazaba a una pareja de vampiros, mate primero a la chica de cabellos negro y el chico que la acompañaba, se puso como loco y al ver que no podía contra mí. Me rogo que terminara con él, eso me demostró que los vampiros aman y mucho ya que sus pensamientos eran un mara de dolor

Le concedí lo que pido, desde entonces si ellos no me atacan yo no actuó normalmente dejamos que nos muerdan, ya que su ponzoña tiene gran cantidad de energía, pero la mordida y la ponzoña causa gran dolor así que yo prefiero acabar con ellos antes de que me muerdan.

Desde ese momento decidí, que si me atacan yo ataco y si no lo hacen yo tampoco. Lo que me impacta de alguna manera es que el rastro este en un lugar tan público.

Tome mi boldo y me coloque mis audífonos, la verdad es que después, del recién impacto de saber de los vampiros en la escuela, decide que lo mejor es no oír tanto los pensamientos de los demás ya que necesito estar atenta.

Cuando salid del auto todos se me quedaron viendo, como bobos. Bueno almenos todos los chicos , las chicas con odio y celos.

Me alegre de ni oír tan bien por la música pero por ahí alcance a oír algunos pensamientos, no aptos para menores, por eso no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco.

Empecé a caminar con el ritmo de la musca, más para distraerme ya que con lo patosa que soy requiere mucha concentración, para caminar como es debido porque a pesar de mi torpeza eso no me impide que yo caminara lo mejor que pueda, cuando era princesa eso me lo enseñaron, ates de que yo aprendiera a hablar.

Mire unas cuantas veces la hoja de mis clases haciendo a que se me quedara de memoria. En este instituto solo hay 365 estudiantes, es algo incómodo que todos te conocieran.

Todos me miran e intentan buscarme la cara y esto no me molesta, ya que así puedo conectarme a mas mentes, al final encontré la clase que me toca literatura con el señor Manson me quite los audífonos.

Entre e imite a los de mas, colocando mi espesa chaqueta en donde estaban las otras colgadas, pude ver cómo me miran y oír los pensamientos, estos me incomoda un poco, así que decidí no hacer tato caso a estos, el profesor me envió ala parte de atrás de la clase. lo cual estuvo bien pero aun así, muchos se las arreglaron para mirarme

yo solo clave la vista clavada en la lista de los libros que me dio el profesor, todos ya lo he leído más de 100 veces, todos los que me piden son clásicos, lo que me causa gracia es que incluso conocía en persona a la mitad de escritores de la lista de libros, no lo pude evitar y seme salió una pequeña risa poco audible pero que se podía ver por mi enorme sonrisa.

Me pregunto si tengo todos los libros ya que algunos lo he regalado, creo que incluso tengo algunos de la primera edición en latín y firmados por los escritores originales

jaja por alguna entraña razón, me siento algo feliz en este lugar lo que me da tristeza es el echo de no poder contar mis chistes a nadie pero eso no le quieta lo chistoso a mis pensamientos.

De repente se oí el timbre y pude ver que todos se ponía a pensar por un segundo, en si hablarme o no pero un chico con acné y pelo grasiento se movió rápido para ir hablarme

-¿debes de ser Isabella Mendoza no? me pregunto de muy buena manera el tiene el aspecto de un intégrate del grupo de ajedrez pero se que es era una escuela pequeña y que no quiero empezar el día, confirmando lo que pensó de mi sea señora señora de la dirección, niña mimada y engreída, así que conteste a su amabilidad con una gran sonrisa, y para confirmando su pregunta le dije me puedes llamar Bella, en un tono amable procurando no ser tan exagerada como lo era.

En una distancia de 5 lugares voltearon a verme. valla pensé a mis adentros los lugares frios agudizan los oídos.

Ahora toda la escuela sabe que me gusta que me digan bella.

- ¿cuál es tu segunda clase? me pregunto con un tono esperanzado

- clase historia con Jefferson le dije con una media sonrisa que izo que su corazón se desbocara, odio que ocurriera eso.

-voy a al edificio 4 si deseas te acompaño, solo tuve la oportunidad me conecte a su mente sus pensamientos confirmaban mis sospechas demasiado amable, en definitiva, él pensaba valla que es hermosa, es decir miren esa sonrisa y se ve que es tierna y amable debo ponerme pilas para ser mi próximo novio, pero luego sus pensamientos se tornaron algo pervertidos par mi gusto demasiado diría yo.

Es triste saber que los caballeros ya han desaparecido.

Me molesto en la forma en que piensa mejor me desconecte

Vamos me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, ok le dije

Pro doquier habían ojos curiosos mirándome y ya casi había conectado en todas las mentes del instituto

-me llamo Erick me dijo

- le sonreí tímida luego tome mi abrigo

- me coloque el capuchón porque la lluvia aumento, aún más, nos dirigimos a mi edificio, todos no seguían lo suficiente mente cerca para oírnos, y lo confirme con la voz mental que tenían la cual era la de algunos muy fuerte

.y bien bella de dónde vienes me pregunto mitras entrabamos al siguiente edificio

en la parte de donde venía no iba a mentir yo recientemente había decidido pasa una de mis vidas en España

-de España dije

En su mente se le veía impresionado al igual que en su rostro, de seguro por mi fluido ingles.

-Así que hablas bien el español verdad

-si le respondí en español

- y es muy bonito hay me pregunto si lo es, le dije

-cuando al fin encontramos mi siguiente clase me dijo:

-tal vez te vea en otra clase, parecía y esperanzado

El día continuo, como en todas las escuelas que había ido, y el único que me pidió que me presentara había sido el profesor de trigonometría . Lo que extraño es que no me había encontrado con ningún vampiro almeno no aun.

Una chica con la cual concedía, varias clases me intentaba hablar y se sentía orgullosa de poder hablarme ya que lo demás no pasaban de hola, te gusta Forck o cosas así

Ella no era de quién confiar, porque en su mente solo me insultaba, esto no era nuevo casi todas las chicas del instituto lo hacía, era típico de los humanos buscar defectos en los demás.

En cada clase que pasaba había rastro de energía de vampiros, lo cual me dio a entender, que estudian aquí eso en definitiva, era nuevo pero como yo había dicho si me atacan ataco.

La ultima clase que tenía para ir después del almuerzo era español así que entre y la maestra me pidió que me presentara al igual que el señor vaner y yo le dije en español o ingles ella me respondió como quieras ok

Buendía mi nombre es izabella pero me pueden decir bella y espero conocerlos mejor

Me di cuenta que la clase, no entendió nada así que la profesora les tradujo ella me dijo en español que tenía un perfecto español, yo le respondí con una sonrisa y le explique yo venía de España y eso le dejo claro el porqué de mi español. Ella pensó hoo genial una alumna menos a quienes enseñar español aparte de los collen pensó la maestra.

Ya me habían comparado mucho, con esos tal Collen admito me molesta un poco, ya que no me gusta que me comparen pero ya que tarde o temprano los conoceré

La clase parecí estar impresionada con mi español.


	8. primer encuentro directo

**Nota de autora **

**Ok lamento la tardanza pero se me descompuso mi tiempo porque hago ballet y ahora salgo hasta las 5pm y no a las 4:30 pero ya me re acomode, además que espere sus sugerencias de cómo sería bella y les agradezco a todos los que me mandaron inbox y a karolay28 y flexer les agradezco por siempre dejarme Reviews y apoyarme gracias :D bueno según sus sugerencia Bella será algo bipolar entre otras actitudes hay las sabrán. Gracias por su apoyo y leer TKM y besos los dejo para que lean espero que les guste **

Luego de que tocaran

Me pare muy rápido y me dirigí a la cafetería pero cuando entre era demasiado tarde casi todos estaban hay yo mejor me coloque mis audífonos y caminar con la música, todos voltearon a verme por lo cual me sonroje un poco los pensamientos no ayudaban mucho, pero igual mantuve mi cara de seriedad.

Cuando entre sentí de golpe, la energía de los vampiros, estaban hay yo camine y luego medí cuanta de quienes eran, lo primero que aria seria conectarme a la mente de alguno de ellos por suerte cuando entre, mis ojos se encontraron con uno de ellos y no los desvié hasta conseguir entrar en su, mente ellos tenía los ojos de tono caramelo, y estaba segura de que no era lentillas eso me hiso decir un involuntario O, claro eran vampiros pero porque ese color de ojos su apariencia era en definitiva de vampiro y su energía sin duda alguna lo era también

De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y

rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la

miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño

dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura

preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista

Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por

estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía

aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta

señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de mi contacto visual, que tuve con aquél chico de pelo cobrizo y empezó a correr la imaginación lo cual me izo sonreír y el vampiro se impresiono de mi reacción y su expresión se suavizo notablemente supongo que, ya q las otras personas se asustaban con el contacto visual y también les impresiono que no me impactara como los demás calor yo no soy como los demás .

Demedio me percate del don de este vampiro, por lo que reforcé uno de mi dones el cual constaba de un escudo mental, yo puedo transferirlo a otro e incluso colocarlo solo en pensamientos específicos.

El puede, leer mentes lo cual no se ve todos los días, en un vampiro y le impacto que no puda leer mis pensamientos.

No podía quedarme como una tontas así que mejor fui comprar mi comida y me senté en la mesa bacía para concentrarme y averiguar todo sobre ese clan, a distancia se veía que no es un clan común y también me di cuenta como restringían su sed.

Ellos son vegetariano o así que hacen decir, esto me impresiona lo admito es nuevo.

El nombre del chico de pelo cobrizo es Edward, la chica rubia Rosali, la chica de pelo negro Alice, el rubio Jasper, Y el musculoso Emmet.

Ellos hablaban de que si ya me había impresionado acerca de ellos que de que pensaba pero el chico cobrizo no respondía estaba muy concentrado en entrar a mi mente y yo estaba muy concentrada de saber todo acerca de ellos.

No se por que pero me sentía intrigada.

Pero mi celular, rompió mi concentración haciéndome mover mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda, yo se que el único que me llamaría es Sebas así que conteste sin ver.

Hola Sebas le dije muy animada y sonriente, y es que hablar con el siempre me hace sonreír.

-hola cariño me dijo en un tono que yo no le había escuchado almeno no con migo, era un tono seductor y a la vez dulce eso me hiso reír un poco.

-que sucede Sebas le dije, en que te puedo ayudar le dije un tanto seductoramente lo cual me sorprendió porque me salió sin querer, el solo rio

- bueno cariño solo quería saber cómo esta todo por hay

-bueno le dije pues pararse ser que este lugar no se ve tan aburrido como pensabas le dije con un tono divertido.

- haa pues claro Bella si donde tu estés hay va la diversión dijo, y es que si ti todo es gris me dijo un tanto romántico

Yo la verdad es que el nunca se había portado así con migo tenía que averiguar que lee paso, que lo hiso cambiar de opinión, sabia lo que siente por mi pero nunca se puso en tema de seductor.

Creo que es lo contrario le dije riendo pero bueno tengo que contarte pero lo hare luego.

Le dije no pude evitar ver a los Collen lo que me sorprendió, fue vera Edward con cara no se por un que tenía cara como de celos y mientras Jasper se reía y el resto de ellos se miraban confundidos

-ok Sebas me tengo que ir adiós

-por supuesto cariño te llamo después

- aa apropósito le dije no me digas cariño me suena raro

-como quieres que te diga princesa, nena, muñeca, o ángel como te gustaría que te diga tu dime y yo te diré si

Aunque sabía que hablaba enserio yo solo reí de forma nerviosa.

-mmm no enserio me tengo que ir chau Sebas

Cuando subi la vista me encontré con los ojos de Edward el tenía un atísmo de molestia en sus bellos ojos, lo cierto es que el es muy guapo incluso para un vampiro me quiete esos pensamientos de inmediato. Lo que me tenia que preocupar ahora es Sebastián se esta poniendo raro.

Tocaron el timbre me pare les di una última mirad a los vampiros y me fui a mi siguiente clase biología.

Solo entre y sentí la energía de uno de ellos, pude ver a lo lejos que era Edward estay conectada a su mente así que no será problema

-cuando de repente pase por un ventilador y mi olor le llego él se incorporó y los ojos le pusieron como carbón sabía lo que pensaba a si que se me borro la sonrisa del rostro me puse tensa y seria esto se pondría feo pensé me puse rígida frente al profesor y para mi buan suerte me mando al lado de el vampiro

Haaa yo idee un plan por si me ataca, el solo imaginaba una y otra vez diferentes formas de como matarme y no dejar evidencia eso no lo permitiría por que algunas implicaban matar a todos los que se encontraban hay eso me quito la buena impresión que tenía de él, pero no lo hiso estuvo toda la clase muy rígido incluso marco sus dedos en el escritorio.

Pero yo voltee y lo fulmine con la mirada mis ojos se clavaron él cuyo negro eta como el carbón y su sed lo remarcaba mucho pero a pesar de eso no me intimide en lo mas mínimo el se desencajo un poco cuando lo fulmine con la mirada pero luego volvió con esos sus pensamientos eran un mar de formas de matar eso me molesto mucho así que desvié la mirada

-me quito algo de la buena impresión que tenia de ellos

Pero no tardo en volver mi respeto cuando no me hiso nada, no pude evitar que me saliera una sonrisa, cuando tocaron y el salió de inmediato, de la clase echo bala


	9. obsesiones inesperadas

Pegue un suspiro y me levante despacio del escritorio, mientras guardaba mis cosas hoy como alguien me hablaba, así que me di la vuelta, y en frente de mi un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel.

Por alguna extraña razón no me cayó del todo bien, pero tenía que ser educada así que le dije hola mientras me conectaba a su mente, digamos que prefiero la mente de Erick que la de él.

-me llamo Mike me dijo con una enorme sonrisa seductora, tu eres Izabella cierto

- solo Bella por favor

- ho claro por cierto cuál es tu segunda clase

El en verdad desea estar en la misma clase que yo pero para mi desgracia podía ver en su mente que le corresponde la misma clase que a mí. Por lo tanto le respondí con algo de desánimo: deportes. Y es que sus pensamientos me hacían sentir incomoda y mucho.

-él dijo excelente es la misma clase que me corresponde te acompaño.

Yo solo suspire y asentí

En el camino al gimnasio anduvo platicando de todo un poco se podría decir que el chico habla hasta por los codos.

Pero yo pude notas que el tenia un par de preguntas en su mente pero finalmente se tomo valor y me lo dijo.

-hoye que le has hecho ha Collen nunca lo había visto así le ensartaste un lápiz o algo así o se conocía por que tú también le mandaste algunas miradas furiosas.

-que yo no como crees creo que se molestó porque no lo salude como es debido. Lo dije en un tono burlón y no pude evitar que se me saliera un pequeña risita y es que me causo algo de gracia mi respuesta.

-bueno lo que tú digas.

Pero pude notar que él se encuentra muy feliz por el hecho de que él no me haya interesado como a las demás chicas, él está más que contento y satisfecho que Edward me haya tratado de una manera tan poco cortes como actuó el.

Pero tal y como sospeche me soltó la segunda da pregunta

-Bella y tu tienes novio.

Yo solo sonreí y respondí.

No no tengo de echo hace mucho que no tengo uno. No pude evitar que se me saliera en un tono un tanto triste que hasta Mike lo noto.

Porque dices que hace mucho tiempo que no tienes un novio

Circunstancias de la vida le dije con una media sonrisa lo que provoco que se le desbocara el corazón.

Para mi buena suerte no recibí física lo que para mí estuvo más que bien.

Una vez termino el periodo me para rápido y me fu a mi auto ya que pude ver que Mike tenía planeado hablar más con migo y yo no tengo ganas de hablar con el.

Entre en mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa. Para mi sorpresa no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y la curiosidad de ver su mente era intensa no pude evitarlo y entre en su mente.

Es se encuentra en una cocina y habla respecto a quedarse o no quedarse y todo por mi no pude evitar sentir un cargo de conciencia así que mejor me desconecte de su mente y aunque no me haga falta cenar tenia que distraerme así que prepare un pescado y entre otras cosas deliciosas.

Pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo más y entre en su mente me dolió de alguna manera saber que el decidió irse de Forcks pero era lo mejor para todos el me cae bien y no me gustaría tener que eliminarlo por un error.

El resto de la semana estuvo igual no hubo mucho nuevo ni muchas cosas diferentes que no me haya pasado en otras escuelas antes. Hable con Sebastián no le pareció mucho eso de lo vampiro ni tampoco lo de Edward pero al final lo convencí de que todo está bien.

No pude evitar y me mentí un par de veces a la mente de Edward, el decidió ir a Denali, el se encontraba con una chicas muy hermosas. Así que hay hice oficial si Edward no volvía en 2 semanas ira yo a desconectarme de su mente y es que lo cierto es que yo casi nunca me conecto a mentes de vampiros y cuando lo hice los mate al poco tiempo el problema es que ellos viven para siempre entonces estaría conectada a su mente hasta que me desconecte por mi propia cuenta.

Compuse toda mi casa hablo mucho con Sebastián y el sigue igual de raro lo cierto es que si yo deciárea sabría porque es que actúa así pero yo prefiero darle privacidad.

Todo ha ido bien.

Desperté hoy ya es Lunes y ya va una semana desde que estoy aquí pero hoy había lado distinto el día está más claro. Me pare y me asome al balcón pero no daba crédito a lo que miraban mis ojos.

**HOLA quise dejarlo en suspenso un poco pero no se preocupen intentare subir un capitulo lo más pronto posible espero que le haya gustado **


	10. un momento dificil

Hay esta, no es un juego de mi imaginación.

Una de las cosas que me causa esos malos recuerdos, la nieve, recuerdo que me solía encantar la nieve, pero luego del incidente yo ya no quiero saber nada de ella.

Pero bueno yo vine aquí a superar mis miedos temores los malos recuerdos. Si por ese día donde todo comenzó, el día en que daría todo con tal de que nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Estaba a punto de ingresar a mis recuerdos las imágenes empezaron a venir y yo sentía que cada vez más yo ya no estaba en mi cuerpo. Pero no me puedo pasar esto otra vez, respira respira vamos reacciones si ese es mi subconsciente que me quiere salvar. De repente regrese, así que con la poca conciencia que adquirir me fui a tomar una ducha helada pues que necesito salid del shock .

Cuando al fin me controle me puse mi ropa, y extraje un poco de energía de la tierra tome mi mochila y subí al auto

…

Cundo entre al instituto me encontraba muy distraída prácticamente tipo zombi.

Toda la mañana oía como Jessica parloteaba por la cabeza y por la boca.

Si luego de haberme sentado sola la semana pasada empecé a empecé con Jessica y todo su grupo se podría decir ya que esta es muy grade en ese grupo se encontraba Mike y Erick, a mi juicio todos son unos hipócritas, mentirosos, y algunos pervertidos a excepción de Ángela quien probable mente sea una de las personas mas honestas que haya conocido hasta ahora.

Al fin tocaron la hora de almuerzo. Me siento algo mareada y con algo de nauseas seguro por el impacto y por que era la primera vez que me controlaba.

Pero Mike me saco de mi concentración cuando me pregunto, te encuentras bien te vez más pálida de lo normal . yo le respondí heee si estoy bien Mike no te preocupes no me pasa nada malo

Luego Jessica me dijo Edward Collen te esta mirando. Yo le dije no le mires

Ella solo de dio la vuelta y me pregunto un poco desafínate porque pude ver que en su mete le parecía que tomaba a Collen como de mi propiedad y eso no le agradaba pero que podía esperar yo de la mente de Jessica puesto que ella es de las personas que nada lo toman por el buen camino.

Yo solo intente hacer mi mejor sonrisa y le dijes le mandas toda tu energía con una sola mirada y no es correcto. Al ver su cara de confusión no pude sacar una leve risita y ella solo se puso ceñuda

Pude ver como Collen me mirada con curiosidad e intriga y un tanto de ternura esa mirada no la esperaba.

Me senté y comí solo un poco puesto aun no me sentía tan bien para mi gran alegría la nieva ya no estaba toda se la había llevado la lluvia no pude sonreír abiertamente cundo me di cuenta de ello.

Entre en mi siguiente clase debo de admitir que no tenía muchas ganas de desconectarme de la mente de Edward pero sé que es lo correcto. Él no estaba sentado así que solo tome mi asiento sin ningún problema luego empecé a tararear un canción que prefiero no recordad de donde salió no quisiera hacerme más daño del que ya me he hecho.

Pero de repente oí como alguien me decía linda canción. Yo solo me voltee muy despacio pero sabía que era Edward, peor igual no podía creer que él me hablo así de fácil después del incidente de la ultima vez no quería saber lo que pensaba así que instantánea mente me desconecte de su mene

Edward: lo siento no me presente como era debido soy Edward Collen tu debes ser Bella cierto

Bella : claro pero ¿como sabes que me dicen bella?, por supuesto que yo ya se por que es que el sabe que me gusta que me digan así pero yo solo quería molestarlo un poco.

El solo tartamudeo un poco peor no lo deje decir mas quería molestarlo otro poco así que le pregunte : ¿usas lentillas?

Edward: que no

Bella: es que tus ojos están de otro color, la ultima vez que te vi eran negros y ahora son caramelo

Lo deje con la cara de asustado justo antes de que el dijera algo en su defensa el profesor llego y no lo dejo hablar.


	11. una conversación que me lio

El profesor entro con un carrito de diapositivas en donde tenía las fases de la mitosis y unos microscopios. El dio la explicación del trabajo, al parecer era una especie de examen sorpresa ya que no se podía consultar ni usar el libro, teníamos que identificar cada plaqueta.

Claro que para mí eso es pan comido, ya que yo siendo una elctropata solo en el roce de esa plaqueta sabía en qué fase esta de echo solo con tenerlas cerca y sentir la energía de esta lo sabía.

El profesor comenzó a repartir los instrumentos de trabajo. Edward al darse cuenta que no me importo que no me respondiera de las lentillas no me dio comentario al respecto.

El solo me vio con una mirada que no pude descifrar el significado y me dijo, o lo siento las damas primero y me paso el microscopio yo solo le sonreí y asentí solo con tener cerca las diapositivas yo ya sabía que fase eran pero tenía que aparentar ser humana así que la tome la deposite rápidamente puesto que yo no había extraído mucha energía por lo ocurrido esta mañana así que podía destruir la diapositiva, la mire por un segundo y dije proface, el solo asintió y lo apunto en el papel.

Te toca le dije con una gran sonrisa, el solo se quedó mirándome por un segundo y asintió despacio y me dijo volviendo la mirada, -y vives con tus padres o con alguien.

A mi pensar eso él ya lo sabía pero no era cortes no responder, así que lo hice- bueno de echo estoy viviendo sola en estos momentos.

El hiso una expresión de sorpresa que me daba a entender que él no sabía eso, -y porque vives sola eso no es normal con alguien a tu edad.

Yo solo hice un leve sonrisa y le dije- oye no vas a ver esa diapositiva, la vio en un tiempo aún más rápido que yo, meneo la cabeza me paso el microscopio y la diapositiva pero esta vez le di un toque, no pude evitar sobre saltarme él tenía una energía muy pesada, yo ya lo sabía por el rastro que dejaba era inconfundible su energía pero no sabía que tan fuerte era el solo me miro con espanto y se disculpó, y solo hice como que no pasó nada y mire la diapositiva y le comunique cuál era.

Pero el no podía dejar me en paz con eso de que vivo sola. El me miro muy intensamente y me dijo- dime por favor porque es que vives sola .

Piensa bella piensa y lo ensayaste, pero es que esa mirada tan intensa sí que me desconcentró –hee bueno es que creo que tenia que darle un descanso a mi pobre padre, se podría decir que a él le da igual que este y no este, pero igual lo amo.

Él parecí que en verdad no podía creer mis palabras, pero luego cambio su rostro y parecía creerme y pude ver un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada. Pero luego me miro directo a los ojos-y tu madre esta de acuerdo con eso me dijo con un todo que denotaba toda su duda interna.

Pero es que según yo recuerdo bueno la verdad es que mi verdadera madre era la que no le importaba nada de lo que me ocurriera mi padre siempre me quiso más pero esta historia era diferente aunque no debía poner a mi padre como un patán, pero lo importante es que yo supiera que eso no era verdad.

Pero luego Edward me saco de mis pensamientos- de echo mi madre y mis 2 hermanos murieron hace algunos años.

Edward me miro como que de verdad le doliera lo que me ocurrió pero yo solo creo que es un buen actor. –en verdad lo siento me dijo mirándome a los ojos,

-no te preocupes como ya te dije paso hace ya muchos años.

-ahora tu padre y tú son infelices me dijo el chico de pelo cobrizo.

-no de echo no lo creo pienso que poco a poco aprende a vivir con el dolor le dije haciendo una media sonrisa

Pero el profesor nos interrumpió, veo que como están platicando tan cómodamente doy por hecho que ya en terminado, si de echo ya hemos terminado dijo en bello chico de tez perfecta.

Yo solo asentí, el profesor tomo la hoja la miro por unos segundo y dijo Edward creo debes dejar trabajar a tu compañera él lo interrumpió con todo el respeto diciéndole bueno la verdad es que Bella respondió más de la mitad de las diapositivas. El profesor parecía sorprendido y sus pensamientos me lo confirmaba la verdad es que me ofendido un poco que no me creyera capaz de responder eso correctamente, pero solo dijo muy bien me alegro que sean compañeros de clase así todos podrán aprender mejor sonrió y se retiro.

Se voltio y me dijo -Y bueno porque es que crees eso de tu padre

No es por nada pero tantas preguntas de el me desconcertaban y por alguna razón tuve mi limite así que me voltee un tanto molesta – bueno Edward con y a ti que te importa mi vida.

El solo se inmuto un poco y dijo - la verdad no lo se- él en realdad parecía que le fue un golpe mi pregunta pero un golpe en algún pensamiento que aun se encontraba inerte.

Pero sonó el timbre y él se paró lo más rápido que pudo dejándome sin tiempo de pedirle disculpas por la manera tan grosera que le conteste.


	12. sentimiento inesperados

Queda tan distraída, que no note que Mike estaba cerca de mi

-Que tanto hablabas con Collen he- me dijo Mike, con un tono sobre protector que se le notaba los celos que se sentía

- Cosas de la vida, ya sabes el ejercicio estaba fácil, y bueno él es una persona muy interesante sabes, creo que por su mente pasa cosas muy interesantes- lo mire fijamente a os ojos lo cual lo perturbo un poco, en su mente se notaba lo molesto que lo puso mi respuesta.

- Pero que puede tener de interesante alguien como él.

-como él, a que te refieres- no sé porque, pero su comentario no me agrado mucho.

- Bueno no se alguien tan, a sabes que mejor vámonos a gimnasia- se volteo y se fue.

Básicamente el resto de día fue normal, al nivel de lo que mi mundo pude llegar a ser. En la tarde me llamo Sebastián seguía igual de atrevido, lo cual me hiso preguntarme, quien le dijo que así se miraba más col. Pero ya que no tenía sueño ni me sentía del todo bien puse la música a todo volumen y se escuchaba por cada centímetro de la casa, intentado vaciar mi mente pero no lo logre, siempre tenía en algo en que pensar, o en alguien.

EOV

Luego de la conversación que tuve con Bella y bueno luego de prácticamente escapar de ahí, me fui a mi siguiente clase lo que me daba igual de cualquier forma no ponía ni una pisca de atención.

De repente tocaron el timbre y me dirigí al auto.

Realmente Isabela era una persona muy extraña, por lo general las personas no suelen mirarnos a los ojos, más bien por lo genera las personas no se nos acercan, pero que estaba mal en esta chica, que tenía para llamar tanta mi atención y para actúa tan extraño.

-Hola Edward, que tal tu día- me dijo mi hermana Alice con un tono muy animado

-mmm se podría decir que estuvo bien.

- sabes Eddie se te ve más animad, no se deferentes.

-mm 2 cosas enana, 1 no me digas Eddie y 2 estoy igual que siempre.

- si tú lo dices.

No tardaron en llegar el resto de mi familia, nos subimos. Por lo normal yo siempre soy el maneja así que me subí como piloto no sé porque pero mi familia estaba más ruidosa de lo normal, bueno me refiero a sus pensamientos.

Pero por fin llegamos a casa yo me baje lo más rápido que pude y todos se dieron cuenta de eso, salude a Esme lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a mi habitación. La verdad no se por que pero no me sentía de ánimo de hablar con nadie, siento como un especie de vacío en el pecho es un pequeño dolor que no me deja en paz casi todo el tiempo, es como que sí me faltara algo o alguien, es realmente extraño nunca había sentido eso antes.

Puse un poco de música y me recosté en mi cama. Seré los ojos, intentando meditar todo lo que me ha pasado a lo largo de este tiempo, pero por alguna razón lo único que miraba es el hermoso rostro de Bella, esperen de donde salió eso de hermoso rostro, bueno lo admito ella es más hermosa que un humano normal, eso lo comprueba esos pensamientos de los irrespetuosos humanos. De esa manera me la pase toda la tarde y noche discutiendo con mi for interno.

Pero unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Edward ya es tarde baja ya más te vale que ya estés cambiado por que se nos va hacer tarde- me dijo mi hermana Alice con un tono mandón

-No sé porque gritas si aun susurrando te escucho- le dije en tono tranquilo

- Pero apúrate

- ya voy, no te me pongas histérica- ella solo dijo, más relajada está bien.

Me cambie súper rápido y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban todos mis hermanos, los salude a todos y me fui en donde se encontraba el auto, me subí y mis hermanos me siguieron.

No tarde en llegar a la escuela, por alguna razón que no llego a comprender me siento de alguna manera emocionado de ir a la escuela. Me aparque en donde siempre y me baje del auto, mis hermanos se fueron hacia el instituto, menos Alice y yo. Hoy era un día nevado y toda el agua que callo el día de ayer ya se había congelado, el suelo se encontraba congelado y los árboles se encontraban con pedazos de hilo que lo hacían ver muy hermosos, he de admitir que había un paisaje muy hermoso.

Empecé a sentir la esencia de Bella, su esencia era inconfundible, para mí es dulce y deliciosa, detuve la respiración de inmediato, mi hermana se dio cuenta de ello así que dijo- ten fuerzas nada malo ocurrirá.

No tardo en aparecer un flamante Ferrari F12 Berlinetta un Fórmula 1 de calle, se aparcó prácticamente en frente de nosotros, se abrió la puerta, y de ahí salió una bella chica con unos pantalones de lona color obscuro una chaqueta de cuero y una botas muy resistentes, se miraba un poco ruda pero sexi a la vez, pero se le mira aun el toque de dulzura, llevaba unos lentes negros pese a no haber ni una pizca de solo. Pero cuando la mire directo a los ojos pude notar que en ellos había una gran cantidad de tristeza almacenada, había dolor, tristeza, desolación. Me tomo por sorpresa las ganas de ir a abrazarle y consolarla. Pero no podía no era correcto, en eso momento comprendí por que los lentes obscuros no quería que la vieran a los ojos.

De repente ella poso sus ojos en el bosque que se encontraba a sus espaladas, se quitó los lentes y pude ver como se perdía su mirada en él.

-Ho no- pude oír como decir mi hermana.

Mire sus pensamientos, una furgoneta aplastaría a Bella si no se quitaba de ahí.

No tarde mucho en ori el ensordecedor sonido de la furgoneta de Tayler que iba hacia ella, pero ella ni se inmuto solo tenía la mirada perdida tal y como lo hacía Alice cuando tenía una visión era extraño. Pero mi concentración fue de inmediato en bella, tenía que tomar una decisión, no lo pensé ni 2 veces y me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella, llegue en el momento adecuado puesto que tuve que detener la furgoneta con una mano, pero esta siguió rodando hacia donde estaban sus piernas, las quite rápidamente pero Bella se golpeó la cabeza en ese momento, luego de que al fin la furgoneta se quedara totalmente quieta Bella se podría decir que reacción y me miro con ojos algo desorbitados.

Ok ok perdón por la tardanza pero que quede claro, que no importa si pasa mucho tiempo y no subo un capitulo yo no dejare esta historia a media, y es que odio a los que lo hacen así que de que la termino la termino.

Pienso que el problema es que soy una persona muy ocupada, y me meto hacer muchas cosas pero ando con 2 horas libres así que aquí esta por favor no dejen de leer Tkm Pao cc


	13. los malos recuerdos

BVP

Finalmente me quede dormida luego de haber oído por horas la música y haber meditado, cuando desperté un rayo de luz se atravesaba por mi ventana, pero la luz era más fuerte de lo normal cuando salí había nieve por doquier, el agua que estaba en retenía los árboles se había convertido en hielo y eso me traía malos recuerdos, me Salí rápido de esos pensamientos.

Tome una larga ducha cuando me mire en el espejo pude ver que en mis ojos se notaba lo mal que me sentía por los recuerdos que me traían la nieve, por más que intentara no podía sacar los flashes de recuerdos que venía a mi mente.

Decidí poner un conjunto rudo puesto que no quería que la gente notara mi entado de ánimo, también me coloque unos lentes para ocultar mi mirada de dolor, a pesar de que era tonto usarlo si lo que menos que hay haya afuera es sol. Subí a uno de mis autos y me dirigí al instituto.

En todo el camino de regreso lo único que podía pensar en el regreso era como borrar todo eso recuerdos que me han estado atormentado por siglos. No me percate en que momento fue cuando llegue al instituto. Peor cundo lo hice como siempre me percate de cómo todos lo que se encontraban en el parqueo bolteaban a ver mi auto y a mí. Aunque en aquel lugar sin duda los rostros me más resaltaban era los de Edward y Alice que se encontraban a un costado de su auto ellos me miraban igual que el resto de los que se encontraban en ese lugar aunque, el rostro de Edward parecía tener un toque de ansiedad en su mirada lo cual sin duda me desencajo, ¿cómo era que él posible? tener ansiedad de mirarme, tal vez él ya sabía lo que yo era y me quería enfrentar, aunque la verdad lo dudo mucho.

Aparque donde siempre he acostumbrado desde que me mude a Forks cuando baje no pude evitar ver el rostro de Edward parecía de alguna manera algo asombrado pero ese choque no duro demasiado ya que por alguna tonta razón yo voltee para encontrarme con el esplendoroso bosque de Forks.

**NOTA DE AUTOR(ok bueno esta para los que se pregunta, es la visiones que tiene ella de su pasado esto fue lo que le ocurrió a su familia antes y cuando murieron más adelante daré más detalle de esto) una recomendación óiganlo con alicia en el pais de las maravillas avril lavigne o algo parecido yo siempre he pensado que la lectura toma más vida con la música y la verdad esta parte me la imagino en cámara lenta ya sabrán que parte es especifico **

Yo ya no estaba en el instituto de Fork ni en el presente me encontraba en el peor momento de mi vida el momento que más deciária cambiar el momento en el que mi destino cambio y quedo marcado para el resto de mi eternidad.

Estaba en un bello castillo no era tan grande como en el que vivía de forma permanente pero si bastante grande.

Lo sierto es que este era sin duda una de las partes de mi pasado que más me dolía ya había muerto todos lo sirvientes por la plaga que se produjo en el tiempo de las cruzadas mi madre y yo no es que no lleváramos tan bien así que ella pensaba que lo mejor era permanecer lejos de mí para evitar enfrentamientos así que lo único que no me lamento es antes de irse hicimos las pases no es que nuestra relación fuera más fuerte es solo que con el hecho de que cada vez que nos encontráramos no hubiera un enfrentamiento ya era más que suficiente.

-para que oz a dignarte a acompañarme si solo me agobias con tus palabras y matas mi corazón de un solo golpe con tus indulgentes comentarios y poco acordes a mis actitudes- le dijo la tonta chica Izabella a Federico el amor de su vida y hasta ahora el de la eternidad

-creéis usted que estoy aquí para agobiar su vida- le dijo acercándose a ella.-como no seré indulgente en su vida si yo la amo con el corazón entero con cada centímetro de mí, como va a pensar que yo la quiero lastimar si yo no le hago daño a las personas que están en mi lista de importancia y déjeme decirle que usted encabeza esta lista.-dijo esto último abrazándola de espaldas.-por el favor que le ruego no me deje ir sin el perdón de su dulce boca y el honor de probarla seria como probar los más deliciosos majares o más aun no me deje ir sin probar el cielo de su boca.

La chica no pudo resistir esas palabras que la derritieron en el instante en que salieron de su boca.

-el perdón es de sabios y aunque no lo sea, como no dárselo, es mejor que ser necia e insensata- se voltio y le dio un dulce y delicado beso que el caballero no tardo en devolver este de repente se volvió más apasionado y desesperado. Más que por más que les costara el caballero lo tuvo que romper al instante que el rey lo llamo.

-su padre me llama e de partir- le dijo Federico en un susurro en sus labios.- pero sin antes me prometa que se cuidara bien, por mí

-claro que lo hare, lo prometo si usted hace lo mismo.

-si lo prometo- le dijo esto quitándose una cadena de su cuello- esta cadena es para usted quiero que la tenga ahora y siempre, al igual que su anillo de compromiso está bien.

-la usare hasta mi último respiro- le dio un último beso y le usuro Te amo

- yo también

Luego oyó como se iban los caballos iban a recolectar comida y leña ya que sin sirvientes esto era más que necesario.

Pasaron dos días y al ver que no volvían ella decidió ir a buscarlos, junto a su hermano y hermana ya que estos estaban muy pequeños.

**Nota de autor: ok este sería buen momento para imaginárselo encamara lenta como se voltea y toda la onda :D y para oír la canción también contare más detalle mas adelante ok.**

No tardo muchos kilómetros cundo vio una pila de cuerpos cundo los miro bien era su padre, madre Y Federico. Supo de inmediato que era así que se voltio para tomar a sus hermanos cuando busco a su hermana se dio cuenta que desaparecía en sus ojos así que corrió por su hermanito pero no llego estuvo cerca pero no lo logro ella cuando vio la pila y a habían cuerpos agregados. Cuando iba hacia la pila un cuerpo se interpuso ante ella era hermoso pero tenía los ojos carmesí se acercó a ella y le susurro -lo mejor para el final no mi princesa. Mientras se acercaba a morderla pero luego un gran destello blanco la segó.

Fin de la visión

Cuando desperté sentí un cuerpo frío que me sostenía y ese olor era el de un vampiro sin ninguna duda voltee la mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Edward no lo pude evitar pero derrame un par de lágrimas había tenido una de las visiones más duras y no lo soportaba solo quería correr y llorar pero cuando me percate estaba en una pequeña esquina y una furgoneta a centímetros de aplastarme.

.-como me salvaste-fue lo único que pude susurra- lo dije sin pensar.

Ok tarde más que mucho demasiado peor es que leí un nuevo libro el cual se los recomendó es de Eternos de KIRSTEN MILLER tiene que leer y bueno lo leí súper rápido pero luego exámenes u además en mi país no hacen un examen bueno básicamente hay que recordarse de todo lo que hemos visto de mate en 8 años y recordarlo en 6 días peor creo que me fue bien pero aquí se los dejo y yo que ustedes leo ese libro perdón por la tardanza gracias por aun leer TKMMMMMMMMMMMM ATT. PCC haa y no sientan tanta pena por Federico que tengo una sorpresita más adelante :D


	14. los celos

EVP

Ella derramo una lagrimas tenía tantas ganas de abrasarla pero de repente me dijo

-como me salvaste-lo dijo en lo que era casi un susurro

-estaba a tu lado solo te empuje- lo dije rápido para que no tuviera duda, la había salvado sin pensar exactamente las consecuencias.

BVP

Lo sabía que él había atravesado todo el estacionamiento para salvarme había visto antes de entrar en mi pasado pero necesitaba algo para mantener lo distraído y que no me anduviera preguntando qué fue lo que sucedió, era lo menos que necesitaba.

-no lo creo tu no estabas hay- le dije frunciendo el ceño un poco

-claro Bella yo estaba hay

Pero antes de que yo lograra decir algo pude ver como removían la furgoneta así que solo le dije

-hablamos después prométemelo.- el solo parecía echar para atrás la cabeza.

Finalmente me soltó y se fue hacia una esquina.

-está bien solo no digas nada ok.

-y quien dijo que pretendía hacerlo- esto último lo dije con una pequeña sonrisa, es extraño como es que el me hacía olvidar el dolor, de alguna manera inexplicable pero lo hacía.

Finalmente lograron remover la furgoneta y de inmediato pude ver como todos se sorprendían que estuviera intacta y que además estuviera Edward hay también, pero nadie hiso ningún comentario que no fuera se encuentra bien señorita, pues bueno yo solo me hice la sorprendida y asustada y respondía con poco audible si.

Me colocaron en una camilla y me pusieron una cosa en el cuello era raro ver como todos me miraban así que no pude evitar sonrojarme, si era verdad que yo siempre llamaba la atención de los demás pero llamarla de esa manera era extraño y de alguna manera vergonzoso.

Entren en la ambulancia vi como me revisaban de arriba hacia abajo sorprendido que a pesar de la magnitud del accidente estaba intacta.

Al fin llegue a al hospital, cuando llegue sentí de inmediato la presencia de otro vampiro supe por la mente de Edward que era Carlisle su pare adoptivo, debo de admitir que admiraba su auto control y que alguien me sorprenda es complicado mas si se es un vampiro que siempre son tan mundanos y sin mucho corazón, intente dormir un poco necesitaba salir un poco de mi realidad, mas después de lo que paso. Pero el tonto de Tyler intenta pedir me perdón, yo lo perdone de inmediato los accidentes pasan le dije. Pero para el no fue suficiente finalmente me sacarían una radiografías eso no me pareció tan buena idea puesto que esto me producía mucha energía pero que se podía hacer intente vaciar mi energía pasándose la los enfermos claro también podía hacer eso, pero con cuidado de no sobre cargarlos demasiado para una taquicardia, cuando me las hice no hubieron accidentes y eso era toda una hazaña.

Lugo oía como Tyler seguía rogando hasta que oí la voz de Edward.

-perdóname Edward.

-no te preocupes no hay pena sin sangre- lo dijo con un tono jocos.

Yo solo retuve una risita.

Me senté despacio y abrí los ojos y hay estaba el tan hermoso como siempre, pero que digo, creo que ese golpe si me afecto un poco la cabeza. El solo me sonrío, no quise entrar en su mente guardaría su intimidad algo me decía que eso era una buena idea, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Pero apareció el doctor muy hermoso al igual que todos lo vampiros pero sus ojos dejaban ver la bondad y eso era algo especial al igual que casi todos ellos era por eso que no me llevaba tan mal con los Collen.

-Isabela-dijo el doctor

-solo Bella- le dije con una sonrisa, el me la devolvió

Luego me chequeo como cualquier doctor y miro mi radiografías. Pude ver como se sorprendía un poco, lo cierto es que tal vez me sane rápido pero abecés la herida están fuerte que sigue y tarda mucho en desaparecer más si es externa, y no solo física porque la verdad yo aún no sano y a penas y se cicatriza la de mi corazón.

Tendría que hablar con Edward hacerle creer que vi todo, para que esa forma no piense tanto en lo raro que yo actué y solo se preocupe que descubra su secreto.

EVP

Claro que me preocupaba esa chica por alguna razón que no logro entender, no me arrepiento en lo haberla salvado ese es lo que tengo mas claro.

Creuse la puerta para entrar donde se encontraba Bella. Se mira hermosa cuando duerme.

-perdóname Edward

-no te preocupes no hay pena sin sangre

Bella se levanto muy despacio y tardo un momento tormentoso abrir esos ojos que encantan a cualquiera.

Pude ver que los pensamientos de Tyler decía

Pero que hermosa es no me concibo como es que es tuve a punto de hacerle algo irremediable, debo hacer que me perdone mejor y quien debe a lo mejor este accidente nos une mas.

Bueno lo cierto es que por alguna razón estos pensamientos me molestas lo cual no es normal en mi.

Yo solo la miraba, mientras mi padre la revisaba parecía estar todo normal, luego mi padre miro su radio grafía yo también la mire en la mente de mi padre la verdad es que eso era lo me mas me preocupara el echo de que se golpeara la cabeza muy fuerte, pero me sorpendio mucho que tuviera un sinfín de heridas cicatrizadas y contusiones pero mi padre se limito a decir

-Bueno Bella parece estar todo bien

-entonces ya me puedo ir-lo dijo muy entusiasmada.

- supongo que si pero quien te estará cuidando

-heee bueno es que vivo sola- esto lo dijo algo triste, lo cual me dolió no me gustaba que estuviera así.

Mi padre estaba sorprendido

-pero supongo que a tu familia le gustaría saber lo que paso

- haaa no lo creo dudo que le importe a mi padre lo que me ocurrió.

Esto me dolió aun mas ya que se miraba que le dolía eso, pero no creía que a su padre no le importara menos a alguien como Bella a quien lo le importaría lo que le pase.

-pero debe de haber alguien que si le importe-dijo mi padre confundido.

-hees supongo que a Sebastián le interesara saber lo ocurrido.

-muy bien- mi padre quería saber que ella le avisara alguien en su presencia así que me pidió mentalmente mi teléfono. Yo se lo entregue a el y el a ella.

Ella hiso una cara de un poco de asombro pero lo acepto

-gracias- marco el numero muy rápido, y al 5 toque le contestaron

-halo- contesto una voz masculina que se notaba que era juvenil no pude evitar sentir una prensión en el pecho y un enojo injustificado.

-hola Sebas te habla Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué me llamas en un numero desconocido? ¿estas bien? Que paso dime Bella no me preocupes.

-calma sebas no esta grabe y hay repuesta para todo solo te ruego un poquito de discreción ok.

La manera en que elle hablaba preocupado se notaba que la quería mas que mucho y esto me molesto mas.

-ok dame esa respuesta.

-hee bueno tuve otro incidente ya sabes soy muy patosa y la suerte tampoco es lo mío

-¡que! Que no es grabe ¿donde estas? ¿donde fue todo esta bien?- la interrumpió abruptamente.

-ya te dije que no es nada grave y el doctor me presto su teléfono solo tuve un pequeño accidente automovilístico y no quería preocuparte te cuento todo mas calmado en la casa, no te preocupes cariño si estoy bien.

-como no me voy a preocupar si estamos hablando de ti bombón, aunque no lo admitas eres mas frágil que el cristal.

Eso fue mi limite estaba a punto de cometer locura me Salí lo mas rápido que pude pero mi curiosidad mato así que oí a lo lejos.

-no es cierto, pero ya te avise igual tengo que hablar contigo de un tema delicado después ok, hee bueno nos hablamos después y avísale a papa lo ocurrido no se si le importe pero no quiero se yo la que se lo diga.

A lo mejor son hermanos o primos no lo se no lo creo vez ella ya tiene quien se preocupe no, todo era una guerra en mi interior, yo no soy nada de ella para ponerme en plan de adolecente. Haaa por que me pasa esto, pero mientras seguían con mi monologo interno una voz dulce me interrumpió.

-Puedo hablar contigo- me dijo Bella con la cabeza gacha

-claro- esto se lo dije con un tono un tanto frio

-quiero respuestas

Tenía que ser duro no podía arriesgara a mi familia

-no paso nada Bella ok entiendes

-no si que paso algo hay y tu lo sabes muy bien

- no es así que quieres

Solo respingo y dijo

-agradecerte y preguntarte una cosa

- que no te conformas con solo agradecérmelo

-no solo quería saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Esta pregunta me sorprendió me esperaba mucho menos eso

-hee no lo se – dije esto y me fui


End file.
